Zoro tiene hambre
by LF Tansy
Summary: Luffy le pregunta continuamente a Zoro si este tiene hambre, el aludido no le toma importancia... Debió haberlo hecho. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen. Esta historia no es con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia contiene lemon.

Me presento por primera vez en One piece. Hace poco acabo de entrar en el grandioso mundo de esta serie y no me pude resistir a escribir una historia de ellos. Probablemente me vean seguido por aquí.

Espero les guste la historia.

* * *

**.**

**Zoro tiene hambre**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

–Zoro.

–Mnh –gruñó en respuesta el espadachín, molesto por la interrupción.

–¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó el capitán.

El de cabellos verdes se detuvo momentáneamente. ¿A qué venía la pregunta?

–No –negó. A veces era mejor darle por su lado–. ¿Tú tienes hambre?

–Ahora mismo, no –respondió el capitán.

¿Entonces por qué le preguntaba? Estaban teniendo sexo pero ¿Luffy estaba más preocupado por si él tenía hambre? Su capitán era de lo más extraño que había conocido en toda su vida. Y aun así, con la compleja maraña que el otro tenía por sentido común, Luffy se le hacía cada vez más adictivo.

Degustar su piel era una maravilla, sentir la estructura de su cuerpo bajo su tacto, el olor que desprendía, observar la manera en que se retorcía entre sus manos bajo su toque y oír el coro de gemidos cuando lo tenía a su merced, hacían que cada vez fuera dejando más de lado su "yo" para internarse más en el "él".

Recorrió en una húmeda caricia el cuello de su capitán y cuando no lo pudo soportar más, volvió a hundir sus dientes con fuerza a un costado de su clavícula. Un poco de sangre brotó, embotando sus sentidos. Ya no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo.

La fuerza de su pasión le abrumaba.

Lo quería. Lo deseaba. Lo amaba. Lo idolatraba.

Actualmente, sentía que no podría volver a pasar una noche sin sentir el cuerpo de su capitán enroscarse con el suyo, sin sentir el vaho de su respiración agitada en sus oídos, sin sentir como su sexo era envuelto por las cálidas paredes internas de Luffy, sin escuchar su voz repetir "Te amo" una y otra vez mientras se empujaba con más fuerza dentro de él. No podría, aquello iba más allá de su autocontrol.

–Zoro, ¿estás seguro que no tienes hambre?

Nuevamente el segundo al mando fue sacado de su mundo de lujuria. Mierda, Luffy estaba fastidiando el momento. Sabía que sería mejor detenerse en ese preciso instante y dedicarle toda su atención a escuchar la ocurrencia que en esta ocasión tendría su capitán, pero estaba mucho más entretenido en su cuerpo. Se levantó un poco, dejando de aplastar con su peso el cuerpo contrario y sin miramientos cogió con fuerza ambas piernas de su capitán y las tendió encima de sus hombros. Penetrarle de aquella manera se le hacía mucho más fácil.

–No Luffy, no tengo hambre.

El capitán torció los labios y la vista hacia uno de los costados, como hacía cada vez que mentía o estaba nervioso, y nuevamente habló.

–No te creo.

Zoro no le dio más importancia. Al final, era de Luffy de quien se trataba. Probablemente era alguna clase de loca idea que él nunca entendería.

–¿Estás listo? –preguntó, más por morbo que por pedir permiso.

La respuesta siempre le ponía más cachondo.

–Siempre estoy listo para que Zoro me folle duro –respondió Luffy con una sonrisa grande en su rostro y con los ojos fijos en los de su acompañante.

Las palabras una a una entraron por los oídos de Zoro, grabándose en su memoria y logrando que un piquete de dolor le recorriera entero, alojándose al final en su bajo vientre. De solo una estocada ingresó en el cuerpo del menor. La temperatura en el cuarto se caldeó, un coro de gemidos la acompañó. El movimiento rítmico de las caderas de ambos contra la cama y el sonido sordo del golpetear de sus pieles cuando le penetraba, aumentaron el lívido que recorría ambos cuerpos.

El Mejor espadachín del mundo sabía qué y cómo debía tocar el cuerpo del Rey de los piratas para que ambos se retorcieran de placer.

Con un ronco gemido, ambos se vinieron. Por fin Zoro soltó las caderas de su capitán que tan fuertemente había estado sosteniendo. La marca de la presión de sus dedos grabados en la piel de Luffy le hizo sonreír. Cualquiera que osase observar el cuerpo del Rey de los piratas más allá de lo necesario tendría que saberlo. Había alguien que poseía el cuerpo y el corazón de su capitán.

–Zoro, pesas mucho. Muévete. –habló el menor, indicándole que su cuerpo se hallaba apresado por el más grande y fornido del mayor.

–Sí, sí –concedió el aludido, retirándose de encima del otro y sentándose en el borde.

–Ya va ser la hora de la cena. ¡No puedo esperar! –informó el capitán, con algo de saliva resbalando por uno de sus labios–. Espero que Sanji haya preparado carne.

Zoro sonrió con gracia. Luffy no cambiaba a pesar del tiempo y las aventuras y desventuras que habían vivido. Ambos se limpiaron y se vistieron rápidamente. El primero en dejar la habitación con dirección a la cocina fue el capitán, no sin antes de salir de la habitación repetir la frase que hacía que algo en el pecho de Zoro diera brincos.

–Yo amo a Zoro.

Él nunca respondía. Estaba seguro que su capitán sabía que él también sentía lo mismo. No había necesidad de palabras.

Cuando bajó al comedor, nadie preguntó acerca de qué habían estado haciendo. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada a la tripulación acerca de sus relación porque no tenía sentido que lo hicieran. A nadie, a excepción de ellos mismos, debía importarle ello. Los otros debían pensar que se dedicaban a ejercitarse, aunque sospechaba que algunos ya debían comenzar a ver algo raro ahí.

–Sanji, sírvele bastante comida a Zoro. Siempre se queda con hambre.

Zoro torció un gesto y miró a su capitán. Aún no entendía de qué iba el otro.

–Maldito marimo inútil, si tienes más hambre dilo tú mismo.

–¡Yo no tengo más hambre, cocinero de cuarta!

–Sanji, no le hagas caso. Yo sé que tiene hambre.

El de cabellos verdes y el rubio se miraron fijamente, dispuestos a pelear.

–¿A quién le dices cocinero de cuarta, marimo inútil?

–Al único cocinero de cuarta de esta tripulación.

Nami como acostumbraba, puso fin a la pelea. Un soberano golpe en la cabeza de ambos era más que suficiente para que todos pudieran comer en paz.

–Capitán-san, ¿por qué dices que Zoro-san tiene hambre si él mismo dice que no? –preguntó con curiosidad Robin.

–Es que Zoro está mintiendo –respondió con facilidad el capitán. El aludido solo le miró, algo intrigado pero a su vez molesto. Si él decía que no tenía más hambre era porque así era.

–Luffy-san, ¿por qué Zoro-san mentiría? Yohohoho –cuestionó Brook.

–No sé –admitió el capitán, metiéndose una gran cantidad de carne en la boca–. Solo sé que se queda con hambre.

Toda la tripulación se miró entre sí sin entender nada. Sabían que no deberían preguntar más. Su capitán era así, raro. Claro, todos a excepción de Chopper.

–¿Por qué crees eso Luffy? ¿Crees que esté enfermo? –Preguntó con preocupación el médico de la tripulación–. Zoro, luego pásate por el consultorio.

–No creo que esté enfermo –afirmó Luffy, robando la comida de Brook, quien distraído por la situación, no se percató de ello.

–Súper –gritó Franky, realizando la pregunta que a ese momento todos deseaban conocer–, ¿por qué crees que Zoro se queda con hambre?

Todos asintieron con curiosidad.

–Es fácil –dijo atragantándose de comida. Tomó un poco de agua para pasar los alimentos y, cogiendo otro trozo de carne, esta vez del plato de Chopper, continuó–. Es que siempre me anda mordiendo.

Por un momento se hizo silencio en el comedor, solo roto por el masticar de Luffy. Todos los demás voltearon a ver a Zoro con una sonrisa pícara, quien enrojeció visiblemente y cerró el único ojo que todavía veía.

El único que no entendió fue Chopper.

–¡Esto es peligroso! Zoro, ¡¿eres caníbal?! –preguntó asustado el renito, con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Ah, no lo había pensado –interrumpió el capitán–, Zoro, no te puedes comerte a la tripulación –sentenció seriamente el capitán.

El aludido pensó aún con los ojos cerrados, esa noche más tarde no le daría solo mordiscos, le arrancaría pedazos de piel para que cuente con fundamento sus teorías.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, tal vez no me haya salido tan bien porque es la primera vez que utilizo personajes de esta serie, y la verdad es que Luffy es un tanto difícil de manejar. Aun así, creo que me ha quedado bien. A mí me ha gustado XD.

De antemano todos los comentarios son bien recibidos.


End file.
